Mrs Deeks
by densifangirl-gr
Summary: When Kensi meets mama Deeks! One shot, tagged to 7x02, Citadel


**Summary:** **"[…] After Kensi grows suspicious that Deeks is hiding something, he surprises her by introducing her to his mother." (Taken from the press release of 'Citadel')**

 **AN1:** **So, on next week's episode, we, and Kensi(! ! ! ! ! ! !), will meet Mama Deeks! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! And this is how I have imagined it. I had thought of that before Dani posted that pic on Instagram, where it's obvious that it's morning but in my story it will be after finishing Talia's case, at the night.**

 **AN2:** **Characters who participate: Marty Deeks, Kensi Blye and Mrs. Deeks (whose name is still a mystery)**

 **AN3:** **One shot**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything!**

She knew he was hiding something. He was getting phone calls all the day and he was going to the other room to talk or he was whispering. And when she was asking him who was, he was saying it was an old friend of him or LAPD. He was obviously lying. And she could tell it. She had told him a million times to tell her if he's hiding something, but he kept saying that he wasn't. And lying to her face, looking her into the eyes while saying it, was making her angry. Didn't he trust her? She thought he did. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe he was cheating on her. That thought was hurting her even more. She had fallen in love with him from the very first time she saw him at that MMA gym. She was madly in love with him. It took her so much courage to finally admit it. And she thought he loved her too. So many thoughts were crossing her mind all day. And they were driving her crazy.

After Talia's case was closed, she was about to leave and go home alone. "So, I'll…I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

She hadn't made five steps and he stopped her. "Kens?" She turned and looked at him. "I want to talk to you." She was looking at him confused. But inside her, she felt relieved and scared at the same time. What would he tell her? After all, did she want to hear what he had to tell her? "Come on. I'm driving."

During the ride, no one was talking. The decision Deeks took to finally talk to her was hard, even for him. Kensi's heart was beating so fast that she thought it would explode. So did his. He was working that moment on his mind all day. But she was pressing him so hard. She wanted to meet Kensi.

They were driving for about twenty minutes, when Deeks pulled over outside a house in Hollywood. Kensi looked outside confused. "That's not your place. Neither mine." she said looking at her partner. "What are we doing here? I thought you said you wanted to talk."

Deeks took a few deep breaths and turned to face her. "I'm sorry." These words hit Kensi like a weapon. Her heart almost stopped. "I'm sorry that I hid that from you but…I couldn't…Not even Hetty knows that." He was definitely not cheating on her. "Come on, get out. I want you to meet someone."

 _A brother? A sister? A friend? ...Ray? No, no, no, it can't be Ray... Damn Deeks! Why did you hide him or…her so long?_ Thoughts had already started going through her mind and they weren't stopping.

She followed him to the front door. It was a simple house, with its garden and its flowers. Before reaching the front door, there were a few stairs that leaded to the garden. There was a small white balcony that was going around the house- probably leading to a backyard. The roof tiles had a dark blue color and a red brick color chimney was on the middle of it. The lights that were above the door and around there were on and they were illuminating the house. The door had a wooden color and in the middle of it and around it, there was glass with designs. She had to admit it; it was a beautiful house.

When they reached the front door, Deeks rang the bell. It hadn't been a minute and an old lady with blond short hair, wearing black shirt and trousers, with a yellow lap around her waist, showed up behind the door. The moment she saw them, a big smile was drawn on her face. She opened the door and stared at Kensi for a moment. "You're even more beautiful in person." Then she turned to Deeks. "Thank you for coming Marty."

Deeks offered her a smile and then introduced them. "Kensi, this is…my mum." Kensi was taken aback. Why didn't he even mention it? The two women shook hands. "Mum, this is Kensi, my partner and" he turned and looked at Kensi "the woman of my life." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She could help but smile back. Mrs. Deeks welcomed them in. She had cooked dinner. As if she knew her son would come. And she had made Kensi's favorite. Deeks truly knew her very well.

 **It's a little bit short but that's it. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm making a project and I need the fandom to answer to a simple question: Why do you like NCIS:LA? Please PM me your answers or leave them here in the reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
